The Archangel Prophecies, Book 1: Angel of War
by Frontline1
Summary: The year is 2014 and the Clave is peaceful until one day when a demon once thought to be gone forever returns and corrupts the Clave. Only a few shadowhunters know the truth and must fight with whatever help they can get to defeat the demon and restore the Clave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal instruments in any way I only own the oc's and the plot**

As Gia Nightwell walked through the night streets of Dublin she had only two thoughts on her mind, where the hell that raum demon was and whether or not Brendan had gotten himself killed yet.

Suddenly she was hit with a powerful stench that provided the answer to her first question.

She pressed herself up against the building next to her and peered around the corner into the alley next to her. Through the darkness she could make out the unmistakable features of the demon. Silently she reached into her gear and pulled out a seraph blade. "Azrael" she whispered and watched as the tube elongated and lit up into the sword. Slowly she crouched down and began to move towards the demon. She closed in on it and lifted her blade preparing to make the killing blow when out of the sky a brief flash of light shot by and then the demon was on the ground.

She jumped then looked at the demon and ripped the arrow out of its throat. _Goddammit,_ she thought upon noticing the arrow head was made of shining _adamas_. "Brendan get out here!" she screamed and just then she heard the scuffle of boots and a figure appeared at her side.

"I win." Said the Brendan, he pulled down the hood of his gear then plucked the arrow out of her hand and inserting it back into the quiver on his back. He grinned at Gia before saying "You called?"

"Damn it Brendan, I had it." The girl responded glaring at her _parabatai._

"No, you _almost_ had it but I killed it." He said grinning matter of factly. "In fact you should be complimenting me on my archery skills, I mean could _you_ land a shot as good as that from the top of that building?" He questioned gesturing to the store across the street.

"You know what…" she said angrily. Brendan was always good at archery but when it came to knife throwing he would be lucky to hit the target unlike Gia who excelled at it.

Brendan quickly smirked before taking on a serious look. "That is the fourth one this week." He noted staring at the as that was once a demon. "I wonder what's getting them so active lately?"

"I don't know but we should definitely report it to my dad." Gia replied.

Her father Marcus Nightwell ran the institute along with her mother. Gia's parents were really good friends with Brendans parents so when they died Gia's family took him in. His parents died seven years ago when Sebastian Morgenstern attacked the institute he was living in, Brendan was luckily not in the institute at the time so he was able to avoid the attack. However when he arrived back at the institute to see the carnage that awaited him the image was implanted in his brain and has stayed there to this day.

Two years after coming to live at the Dublin Institute Brendan and Gia had become _parabatai._

Once the two fourteen year olds arrived back at the institute they informed the Nightwells of their worries. They didn't look as shocked or confused as they would have liked but instead they just said how it's normal for these demons to be around.

Marcus Nightwell then went on to say "There will be a new child coming to the institute tomorrow, she is about your age and she just got out of the Academy in Alicante so be nice when you meet her." He looked at Brendan when he said that last part.

The teen put on a mock hurt expression and responded "Why, I am the nicest person I know and I can't believe that you would accuse me of being rude or obnoxious to anyone."

Gia who was sitting next to him started to laugh knowing that Brendans ego tended to make him a bit of an asshole at times.

"I'm serious Brendan, I don't want to here about you being rude to her in any way. Am I clear?" Marcus said in a stern voice.

"Crystal" He responded before declaring that he was hungry and went with Gia into the kitchen.

"Brendan, you are going to play nice tomorrow won't you?" Gia said watching Brendan make a couple sandwiches.

'Of course, I don't know why you people think I am so rude. I mean when am I ever obnoxious? "

Gia gave him an incredulous look before grabbing one of his sandwitches and exiting the kitchen. She sighed pitying the girl that will have to be stuck with Brendan.

**Yay! This is my new series and I plan on updating a lot so get ready. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI in any way.**

Brendan woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. He sighed to himself and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Every night for seven years he would have the same nightmare.

_He was standing amongst the carnage of the Oslo institute, his father sent him to go for a jog, he did not expect that would be the last time he would ever see him. When he entered the institute there was a flash of light and a pair of pitch black settled upon him, the person smiled an evil smile before disappearing. There was nothing around him but dust, rubble and the bodies. There were bodies everywhere. He struggled to hold back his tears as he entered his room and sat down on his bed and just cried. He stopped the second that the shadowhunters sent from Idris found him and brought him back to Alicante with nothing but one small backpack and the family weapons. A bow made of ash wood with a set of _adamas_ tipped arrows, an electrum hunting dagger and the Archlight family sword._

It wasn't long after that when the institutes were evacuated, soon after Sebastian Morgensterns endarkened ones attacked Alicante and were defeated. He was moved to the Dublin institute and lived with the Nightwell family. The silent brothers have tried to help him but he could never get the image of the destruction out of his head.

It was light out so he quickly showered and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a dark tank top on before heading to the training room. He spent his morning practicing his archery until Marcus Nightwell walked in followed by Gia and some girl.

"Brendan" Marcus said watching as he loaded another arrow before shooting and breaking the rope that held a punching bag. Brendan smiled then turned to face Marcus. "Brendan, This is Jenna Skymarch, she will be living with us for now on.'

Brendan looked the girl up and down before grinning then extending his hand "Brendan Archlight" he said simply The girl extended shook some of her light brown hair from her eyes before shaking his hand.

"Jenna Skymarch" She responded returning his smile. they looked at each other for a while, sizing each other up. Brendans' piercing blue eyes stared into her dark blue ones.

Gia looked at the two teens with dread in her eyes. She could sense the fierce competition that would happen between the two. Gia was always competing with Brendan but they respected each other and their strengths and weaknesses none the less.

Marcus walked out of the room leaving the three fourteen year olds alone. Jenna was nervous about meeting the two other kids at first but Gia seemed really nice, Brendan on the other hand no matter how hard she tried she could not read this kid. He has a cocky smile but in his eyes Jenna could see nothing but sadness and longing. It was at that moment when she decided, she wanted to learn more about this kid.

**IT'S UP! Hey guys I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i had to go on vacation but I'm back. So how do you feel about the characters? What do you think about Brendan and his past? Please, Please, Please respond!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

Jenna was in the library of the institute reading from a book called _The Downfall of Sammael_. She was only half paying attention though because her mind had wandered elsewhere. After their initial meeting the three teens decided to just spend the next few hours training. Gia and Brendan worked together like a machine, they knew exactly what the other one would do by just a quick look or nod. Brendan was amazing with his bow and the shortsword. Gia was throwing knives and wielding hatchets with unmatched skill and was good with daggers and was quick on her feet.

They spent the next few hours doing training until Brendan decided that he needed some food and left the room. "Don't mind Brendan" Gia told her after the fourteen year old left, "He can seem cocky most of the time but trust me, he can be really sweet and below that tough exterior he is a major geek."

The girls talked for a little bit longer until Marcus Nightwell called Gia. Jenna decided that she might as well check out the library. She loved reading but she just wasn't in the mood for textbooks and stuff so she dropped _The Downfall of Sammael _and started looking for something good to read. She was getting close to the back of the library, it was kinda dark and dusty there and it looked as if no one had been there for many months. Suddenly she heard a sound, it was quiet but it was there so she started to quietly follow the sound until it led her to the last row in the library. She peered around the corner of the stacks of books and there was Brendan... crying. Silent tears were rolling down his face as he was staring at some pieces of paper in his hands.

She was shocked because he seemed so calm and acted as though nothing could ever hurt him. She started to make some noise to let herself be known and there was a scuffle and the sound of papers being dropped and a muffled string of curses. she started to round the corner and bumped into him. "S-Sorry!" he stammered out before flashing a half-hearted grin and jogged away.

Jenna looked over and saw that there were some papers left over. She knew that she shouldn't but she bent over and picked them up. One was a picture showing four people standing in front of a large viking boat. There were two adults in the picture, a man with long black hair that was just showing signs of grey and a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. Then there was a girl looking no older than 16 with Dark brown hair and blue eyes holding another child that could be no older than six years old. This kid was a boy with messy brown hair and the same blue eyes as the rest of his family. She knew immediately that she was looking at an old picture of Brendan with his family, the Brendan in the picture looked so different than the one now. In the picture Brendan was super skinny and had a baby face, none of the muscles or rugged features he has now. Also the smile in the picture was an actual smile not a cocky smirk like normal. The biggest difference however was that there was no sadness in his eyes, he was genuinely happy. On the back of the picture it said _Mom, Dad, Julia and Brendan 2007._

The final pieces of paper were all death certificates. Three of them. The date of death was seven years ago, Today. She was so absorbed in the papers that she did not notice someone walking up behind her. The papers were ripped out of her hands and she turned around startled to see Brendan. He glanced down at the papers then looked up at her. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just turned around and walked away. Over his shoulder he just said one thing to her. "Tell Gia I'm going to meet up with Nicole." He then walked out without another word leaving Jenna standing there.

**Hey guys, I know it wasn't the best chapter but I just really wanted to finish up Brendans' back story and now I can start moving along with the actual plot and can focus on other people. So tell me what you guys think. **


End file.
